All Hallo's Eve
by Pork Steak the Grande
Summary: A date? On Halloween? Sometimes, the strangest days of our lives end up being the best. [RxB, AU, Shounenai.]
1. Chapter 1

_God the Grand (e): Ah-hah-hah. So, it's been…a long time. WHY! Because…ugh, to be honest, I'm lazy, and I write a lot still, I just never feel like typing up anything/people are always around and I can never find the time to spend four hours writing up 16 page chapters often. I spend more time Rping than actually writing, really. -Sweatdrop.- I also really find it hard to find inspiration to actually finish already-started stories, so I keep having to come up with new ideas to write about! And heck! This was supposed to be out two months ago for a Halloween fic challenge, but…xD. I procrastinated, and guess what! It's still two chapters away from being done probably, and I have no idea if I'll ever really get around to it, but I'll give it the ol' one-two, ehh! In fact, the only reason I actually decided to post this is 'cause uhh… I'm bored. Like, mondo bored, and I figured if I posted this, at least I could get one more thing in before the Ryou/Bakura fandom collapses altogether. -Sniffle..-_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy my excessively late, slighty-cruddily written little first chapatah. _

_This story is dedicated to: Ashley. 3 Because she's what gave me this idea. Kinda. _

_Muses, take it away._

_Gandalf: Ehh, we don't own Yuugiou. And yeah, if you don't enjoy boy on boy action, you probably won't like the story so scram. Wooh. _

_Greebo the Dragon: Now, please do read on! _

_**.black.hearts.**_

"Well, well Ry. Look who it is! It's your little…lover boy over there, ne?" Joey nudges me in the side, causing me to almost drop my extremely huge Pre-Calculus book onto my toes. …Thankfully though, I'm slick enough to stop it before great pain is inflicted upon my poor feet. Wow, oh god guys, look! The extreme klutz of the century actually had a lucky moment!

…Yeah, surprised the heck out of me as well. And god! What is it with my friends and my "lover boy"! I DO NOT LIKE HIM! I am so SICK of hearing about it! Me, good child Ryou Uzumaki, liking one of the most handsome, and weirdest guys in school? …No. Our relationship goes as far as the door of Chemistry, and that's all.

Oh, and just _great_. I should make Joey open my locker now, erg… Since he nudged me, my hand slipped on the lock, and now I have to start all over afuckinggain! Jesus! Jesus Christ to the third power!

I give a dignified "humph", and simply continue to spin the knob around, until it clicks on the final '7' of my combo. Pressing the lever up, I open the dull silver door, then turn to my dim witted best friend. "For the last time, Joey, he is NOT my supposed "love interest". I do not wish I had his phone number, or favorite pair of underwear to sniff, nor do I want to ever. At night, I don't dream about kissing him, and I sure as hell don't even THINK of dating him! Ugh!" I reply, a tad irritated. I glower at him slightly through misty green eyes, giving off a displeased frown. Joey just snorts, the oaf, and lifts a hand to ruffle my hair.

"Suuure, you don't, Ry, sure. That's why I always catch you staring at him in Philosophy class. I bet you're sad Ms. Mitsuko gave us assigned seats so you couldn't sit next to him and gawk at him for another hour longer." I give a huff. I do NOT gawk at Bakura! I don't even look at him, unless he's talking to me in class, which he doesn't do often.

…Where did Joey say Bakura was again? I don't see him anywhere. He's not by his locker, or with any of the friends I know he usually hangs out with. Damn this hall and this overload of teenagers!

"Ry, he's…to your right, talking to Sakura."

"…I know!" I give a nervous shuffle, and turn back to my locker after catching a quick glance of the male. I don't understand how anyone can look so good in tattered jeans, a simple black long-sleeved band tee, and a grey hoodie with the sleeves hacked off. I just…don't get it. It's _not_ that I think he looks h-handsome or anything, I just…he looks so _cool_. You know, the kind of cool you only see in movies; the bad ass who's always wearing sunglasses, even when it's raining, and jamming out to the punk bands in his beat up station wagon. He's one of those kids who just…doesn't even have to try. He's so funny, he makes friends no matter where he goes. Even know he dresses different than the regular popular kids, they all still flock to him. With him, it's not how he dresses, it's all in his personality. He _defines_ cool, I'd even go as far as to say. It's only natural to want to be near him a lot, because he seems like so much fun. Everyone wants to be his friend, so…it's only normal I secretly admire him, right?

I glance back to my locker, and proceed in stuffing my text book into the untidy little space, strewn with the rest of my friend's books, and crinkled papers.

"No, no you didn't. One day Ry, you'll see lying gets you no where. But for now, I'm sorry my friend, but I must depart. Ms. Matsusaka wishes to have a private meeting with me-"

"In another words, you've landed yourself another lunch detention?" I counter nonchalantly, turning to him. He grins, and chocolate eyes swiveling to the ceiling.

"I…guess you could say that. It's only 'cause she loves me so much though, I'm telling ya'!"

"Oh yes, Joey, because Mrs. Matsusaka just _adores_ seventeen-year-olds who call her a fat lush to her face." I can't help but laugh at the thought. I don't even know where Joey came up with such a ridiculous term! Joey scoffs, crossing his bare arms up over his chest. 'Smells like your Mom'…yep. Same tee-shirt as yesterday. God, for once I'd like to have a day where Joey actually woke up for school ON TIME.

"Chh, hey, maybe she's just…different than anyone else!" he counters, pouting slightly. I reach my hand over to give my friend a pat on the back.

"Sorry Joey, but…I doubt that seeming as every single teenager seems to give you at least twelve lunch detentions a year. I guess…they're just all in love with you, right?" I laugh and give him a wink, earning a glare.

"Chh, just you wait until later, Ryou. I'll get you back for that!" I snort and shake my head, gazing once more to my locker, waving "goodbye" as he saunters away. I almost feel sorry for Joey…kind of. After all, it isn't his fault common sense wasn't in his gene pool. I sigh softly, and begin to dig through the pile of books in my locker, attempting to find my Psychology book, since I have that right after lunch. "Awe, crap! I forgot that stupid worksheet at home, didn't I!" I curse to myself as I drag out my book. I knew I forgot something at home this morning! "Ugh, now what? I can't just copy off of someone els-"

"You know, Ryou…talking to yourself isn't a very healthy habit to take up. Then again, you have always been a little strange, haven't you?"

…Oh my goodness.

My mouth drops open as I stare blankly into my locker. I…recognize that voice! He-He said m-my name but he couldn't have! I, I mean…he's never talked to me really outside of class before, Why is…he can't be talking to me, no! Locker 515, two lockers away from me to the left…no. He wouldn't…but then, why did he say my _name_?

I cant my head to the side, my curious emerald eyes gazing up to find that my hearing doesn't deceive and in fact, he's standing there, next to me; Bakura Izawa, with his dark, intense kohl-lined eyes and stark white bangs defined with jet black streaks…oh man. I can't…help but stare. I think…he notices too, because he's suddenly grinning and moving in just a little bit closer as if to make me even more jittery.

"W-What d-did you say?" I sound out shakily, gaping up at him still.

…Damn it to hell.

It's _isn't _a crush. I don't…I don't like Bakura Izawa, not like _that_! But…why do I feel so _weak_?

His chocolate gaze turns up to the ceiling for a moment, before our eyes meet once again. "You heard me, Pretty boy. Unless of course you left your hearing aid at home today or something," he jokes, giving me a little wink. Even know technically that should be slightly insulting, I can't help but smile up at him all the same.

"N-No, it's not that. I just…wasn't paying much attention, that's all. I had something else on my mind," I say softly, lifting a hand to brush some silvery strands behind my ear. "I mean…usually you don't talk to me outside of class."

"True, but only because half the time I think you hate me! I mean…I wave to you all the time in the hallways, but you never seem to wave back. I don't know, is it embarrassing to let people know you associate with me or something?" My eyes widen.

"You mean…you were waving at me all those times? I just…I don't know, figured they were for someone else. It's n-not at all because I hate you! I love-I mean, I, I just…I like…you. I like you as a friend…a lot!" Oh god, I've already messed up haven't I? God self, you really have a great way of ruining my day/embarrassing me! Why, oh why do I always have to say the stupidest things! For once, can't I just seem…cool? I can already feel a blush beginning to rise to my cheeks. I can't believe I was about to tell him I -loved- him…

A silvery brow of his raises and he nods aptly, eyes staring down at me as if looking for some sort of answer. I'm sorry Bakura, I can't help but be so idiotic around you…I wouldn't _blame _you if you just walked away right now…

"Yes, I was waving at you weirdo," He grins lightly, "Who else would they have been for? Maybe next time I should scream out your name at the exact same time so you get the point, eh?" He asks as he flicks me in the nose, making me crinkle it up. I laugh softly, shrugging.

"M-Maybe you should. But…what is it you needed exactly, anyways, Bakura?" I tilt my head curiously, closing my locker door to lean against it.

"Well, actually…I was just sort of wondering what you were doing tonight, with it being Halloween, and all; Going trick-or-treating or something?" Hahah Bakura. Ha freaking ha. I roll my eyes and shake my head, turning away from him.

"No Bakura, I haven't done that since I was twelve and all I'm doing tonight is going home and doing a whole damn lot of nothing," I reply mundanely, crossing my arms, "Halloween is for kids. For me, it's just another school night filed with ridiculously hard math homework and annoying children ringing my doorbell every two minutes." Why does he care, anyway? I already _know_ he's doing something better without me. He doesn't have to rub it in…

"Mm, true but we're still kids. You just don't know how to have a good time." He grins, hand reaching out to take hold of my chin, catching me a tad off guard. I can't help but gulp, and stare a bit helplessly up into his eyes. He moves in a step closer, making me press myself back up against the locker. Why…am I acting so weird…?

I don't _understand_.

"N-Not true…" I counter weakly, hues gazing down to the hand that slowly retreats from my chin down to the locker, successfully pinning me in between said lockers and Bakura.

"Yeah, Ryou…it is." I can't really argue. It's probably true really, and…when his eyes are…staring like this directly into my own, I just can't deny him. No matter what he said at this moment, I don't think I could find it in my heart to disagree. What's happening? Bakura, please stop doing this to me.

Don't be such…a tease…

_I want you_. But…no..your eyes…they're so alluring and zealous…I'm lost in them Bakura, I am, but what do I do? They have this offbeat passion, this smoldering fire that burns and if…I stare hard enough, I can tell Bakura, you're yearning…for something.

…But _what_?

Bakura, how can I uncover all of your secrets?

I'm caught out of my trance suddenly when I feel warm fingers graze over my cheek. I can't help but shiver. How can someone so warm give me a chill?

His head dips down low, next to my ear, and suddenly hot, lucid breath beats up against my flesh. I don't…understand him… My eyes close, and my breathing halts for a moment in my throat. I can't think straight when he's so close like this. I'm so tense, my fists are curled. I feel so undeniably weak…

"Come with me tonight, Ryou. Please?" he whispers heatedly, "After all, you need someone to protect you from all the scary monsters out on a night like this. I can't just let you stay home all alone, with you being so innocent, and all." I open my eyes in a puzzled fashion, and watch Bakura pull back and step away, watching me with a smirk. I must look so weird. I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks…but…

WAIT!

Go…with Bakura? I'm so confused, yet…how many ways are there to say "HELL YES!" because my mind wishes to scream it out in every single language. Still, I can't help but be a bit suspicious. Why doesn't someone like Bakura want to spend any amount of time with _me_? "S-Seriously?" I breathe out disbelievingly.

"Ehh, duh. Seriously."

"Just…you and me?" Bakura gives an irritated sigh, rolling ember depths.

"Yes! Just you and me. Who else? I don't usually take more than one person out at a time on a date. Do you?" But…BACKTRACK.

A DATE! With Bakura! And me! On a date with…

_Oh my god._

I…have no idea what to say.

_How about yes!_

…Thank you brain, I knew you'd kick in sooner or later. I beam, as it's hard not to when you've just been asked out by your crush. I really can't believe this is happening, though. Why of all days, is this one the day I get lucky? "I…I'd absolutely love to y-you know, go…out with you tonight." I can't believe I'm even able to say that sentence and not have it be just a dream! What's best about it is that…Bakura's grinning back, and he seems almost relieved? I don't understand why though; it's not like I would've ever said "no"…not to him…

I don't think I know a single soul who would have. Save…my friends who aren't gay.

"Heh, alright. Then it's settled; I'll pick you up at five tonight, then? Give me your phone number real quick though, and I'll call when I get home to get your address," he says, dragging a pen out from his hoodie pocket. He draws back his sleeve, ready to write it down on his arm. My…phone number is going to be on Bakura's arm! Why is that so cool to me? Something's so wrong because…I can't be this happy over just being asked out, but I _am_.

"Oh, okay! 347-6421," I sound out slowly, watching him as he concentrates and scribbles down the writing in his neat handwriting.

"That's it? Alright. I'll call you tonight then. For now, I'd better be off to lunch." His hand lifts up, and before I know it, his hand cups my cheek gently, making me lean into the warm touch.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tonight, then?" I reply softly, giving him a smile, a tad disappointed when his hand moves away.

"Yeah, you will. Can't wait to see you tonight, either. But…don't forget breath mints, alright? I'd hate to make out with you and have it taste gross." He makes a sour face, and my mouth drops open. Maybe I should've said "no" after all! Suddenly, he's chuckling, and he shakes his head, flicking me on the nose. "I'm just kidding, you. Don't get so worked up. I think…I'd like kissing you no matter what you ate." And with a last wink, he leaves me standing there, speechless once again.

Date. Kissing.

My first kiss…

Jesus, Jesus fucking Christ! What am I going to do! I'm already nervous…

I just don't understand today. What did I miss? Why all of a sudden does…Bakura want to go out with me? Why does he want to kiss me, and…what am I going to do if he does? I've never kissed before, oh crap! I hope…I don't embarrass myself too badly tonight.

But most of all I hope…

That this isn't the last time Bakura wants to see me and when we kiss, if at all we do…it's _perfect._

_**.black.hearts.**_

Bakura Izawa…

A date…with Bakura Izawa in less-than a half-an-hour, and I have NOTHING to wear!

I _know_ how pathetic that has to sound, but it's so true! Not a single thing I own is good enough. Bakura always looks so good, I just want…to steal all his attention away. I want him to be focused on me, and it's a very selfish thought for me to have but…

I _can't_ help it. How does one dress though, to capture all Bakura's concentration? All I can think of is miniskirts and tube tops, but I doubt that would really be helpful since I suppose Bakura liked me already, right? Which means…he's into guys, so…

URG! This doesn't help at all. There's clothes everywhere on my floor, and nothing really has stood out to me yet.

I frown, and gaze into the mirror annoyed-like once again. Warn navy jeans, a fitted 'Fallout Boy' tee shirt, and my favorite black hoodie will have to do, because I give up. Padding over to my bedroom door, kicking clothes to clear a path, I step into my oxfords, and switch off the light, running down the hall hurriedly to the kitchen to gaze at the clock. "Four…forty-five? Only…Four fourty-five? Erg, why is time going so slow! Why do I have to look like such crud!" I yelp to myself, pounding my fist onto the counter. I still have no idea what to do with myself on this date. I mean…

What do I do when he gets _here_? What should I say? I sigh heavily and sink to the floor, pressing my head back against the dishwasher. What if he doesn't even show up, and it was all just a stupid joke to make fun of me for? But…Bakura wouldn't really do that, would he? He's not that inconsiderate, right? It's not a joke, and he really does like me. I repeat that sentence over and over to myself but somehow…I still end up worried. I just don't see how after sixteen years, someone like Bakura could really notice me. Why didn't he ask me out before? I mean we've gone to the same school since 9th grade, and only now, in our 11th grade year have we ever talked. Maybe that's the real reason, though? He didn't _know_ me before this year, and now, he's just started to care…

The thought of someone caring about me in that special sort-of-way…

_It makes me shiver._ Yeah, I have friends, and I have my dad, but it isn't the same. My friends, I know they love me, and my father does as well, but…he's never around, and it's not exactly what I'm looking for. Bakura, however, when I think of him, all these erratic emotions seem to run through my mind. My heart rate hikes up, and…I smile. I remind myself of all our odd little meetings in class, and how our relationship has blossomed from there.

This one time, I remember I was having this absolutely _terrible_ day. I had woken up late to start with, and rushed to get ready, throwing on the first shirt I found, which happened to be a 'Gone Fishing' shirt with a picture of a huge bass on it I only ever wear to bed, and two separate kinds of shoes! One was black, and the other…

Grey. I still don't understand how I made that huge of a mistake. I mean, didn't I notice how differently they felt on each foot, and how each was separately leveled! Not only that, I had no time to brush my hair, and my huge Psychology project was left out on the living room couch. I even forgot my math binder, and my coat, and of course it was pouring, which I didn't notice until I had already left my apartment, and ran out into the stormy weather to my car. Even know it was such a short distance, just a matter of going down two stairwells, I still got soaked. There was a huge puddle next to my car door, too, which I _stepped_ in, getting both my shoes and pant legs all muddy, and I hadn't even gotten to school yet! I almost just stayed home, but I'm glad I didn't, because of Bakura…

_**.black.hearts.**_

"_Ryou? I didn't know you liked to fish! Geez, and I always thought you were the Croquet type!" The boy only shook his head softly, jade eyes keeping to his 'Scientific Notation' worksheet. "Ryou?" The talking male sighed, "Ryou! You know, it's no fun to make fun of you if you won't at least fight back."_

"_H-Huh?" Wary emerald orbs gazed up from the stark white worksheet, meeting his Partner's own within a second. "I'm…sorry. I'm just tired today, Bakura. That's all," he replied airily, sounding extremely disheartened. Bakura frowned, contemplating the somber look on Ryou's face. It didn't fit him, he thought. Ever since the first time he had really laid eyes on Ryou two years before, though they hadn't known each other then, he couldn't help but watch the boy every now and then. Even back then, however, he had always known the same thing; Ryou always looked so much better when he smiled. Whenever he saw the boy smile, he had always gotten this strange sense of warmth, but right now…_

_He was feeling a tad down, too. He just had to know what was going on to put such a morose expression on that pretty face. Besides, maybe if he could figure out what on earth was going on, there was a way he could…make it better? "Tired..? No. I don't believe that."_

"_E-Excuse me?" Ryou's head shot up from his paper to eye Bakura curiously._

"_You aren't tired, Ryou. Something's wrong, no? I know something's wrong. I've seen you tired before, and when you're tired, you still at least give me a glare. Today though…you're different. What happened?" Bakura asked in a puzzled, gentle manner, placing his chin in the palm of his hand. "If…I had anything to say about it, I'd say it was a late morning?" He gazed down to the bass once again, attempting not to crack a smile. "I just kind of doubt you meant to wear that shirt-not that's it's…not cool or anything." Ryou rolled his eyes, and placed his hands over his face, giving off a fervent sigh._

"_Ugh. I have heard at least 20 comments about my damned shirt today! I know it's hideous, but it's the first thing I found! I woke up at 8:30, exactly five minutes before school starts! I did what I could! Yeah, I wasn't able to brush my hair, and I got rained on just walking to my car, my jeans are all muddy, and I'm wearing two different shoes-" Bakura gave a screwed up expression, and backed away from the table to peek down under the table. He gave a snort when he found out this information was true. Ryou sulked. "But ANYWAY. I don't CARE about how I look! Unlike most of these idiots, I just wanted to come to school today so I could get an education, not so I could win a fucking beauty contest! Sheesh!" Ryou exclaimed, panting, clenching a fist. Bakura bit down on his lower lip, attempting not to crack up at the frustrated expression on the boy's face. Something about Ryou being so overly heated, and angry…the defensive look he got on his face…was too adorable. _

"_I understand, Ry. I have days like that, too, I just…daresay yours are a tad more noticeable?" Bakura grinned, giving the boy a wink. "It doesn't really matter though, you know? Even know all those things happened, to me…you still look good." Bakura watched Ryou, a hint of seriousness in his eyes, making Ryou a little confused, but he couldn't help but smile anyway. _

"_I…doubt that, but thank you, Bakura. It's the nicest thing I've heard all day."_

"_Chh, don't doubt me! It's the truth? What, do you need proof?" Bakura raised a silvery brow. "I'm willing to give you proof." A doubtful expression crossed Ryou's face._

"_And how, prey tell, do you plan to do that?" Bakura grinned. This was the perfect moment to drop the question. In truth, he had wanted to ask Ryou since the first day of school, but he was either too nervous to ask, or someone would interrupt him when he was just about to ask. It had to be exactly at the right moment, and now seemed to be his perfect chance._

"_Well, I was thinking…" Ryou listened with interest._

"_Yeah, Bakura?"_

"_Maybe sometime you and I could…" Ryou's eyes widened. _

"_Go ou-"_

"_HEY BAKURA! LOOK, I'M FUCKING DONE WITH THE WORKSHEET! HAH, BEAT YOU CRABASS!" Ryou frowned and stared at Bakura's friend and he in confusion. He was pretty sure he'd never heard the word "crab" used in such a defiling way before. Either way, he turned to his worksheet, and began to calculate the next problem as Bakura and his friend conversed._

"…_Can't you see I was busy, you idiot, Mariku!"_

"_Busy?…" A blank look registered on the sun kissed face of the male. Bakura smacked himself in the forehead._

"…_In other words, GO AWAY." Mariku in return, gave an incensed snort, and whirled around, as if to leave the table where Bakura and Ryou sat behind._

"_Fine, fine. God, you're always so bitchy when it comes to your little gay friend…" Bakura glared at the male, and as the blonde was stalking away, Bakura made sure his eraser hit him in the back of the head dead on._

"…_Idiot," he muttered, shaking his head, turning back to Ryou, who hadn't been paying any attention whatsoever. Bakura watched him for a moment and gave a sigh. "I'm sorry, I'm serious when I say all my friends are idiots." Ryou blinked, and gazed up to him, giving the other a soft smile._

"_Oh, it's fine, really. But what we're you going to tell me about bef-" The bell rang, and the room became so noisy, filled with teenagers screaming their lungs out suddenly, all packing up to head to their next class. Ryou could no longer hear himself speak, and Bakura was looking at him cluelessly._

"_What!" He hollered over the noise, stepping out of his chair to grab his binder and slip it into his black messenger bag. Ryou sighed, and shook his head, giving Bakura another smile._

"_N-Nothing, Bakura. I was just going to say see you later." Bakura frowned slightly, sure that hadn't been what the boy was going to say. Just as he was fastening his bag, he remembered something! _

"_Ryou! I-!" But…once again, before he could finish, and just as Ryou looked up, Bakura's friends were crowded around him once again, and he was unable to ask him any longer. Ryou, he noticed, looked disappointed as he stared to the other longingly from his place across the table, surrounded by kids he wished he could just push away to ignore. Once he had finally been able to free himself of the mass, it was too late, and Ryou was already on his way out the door._

.**_black.hearts._**

I still wonder what he had been wanting to ask me to this day, but I suppose it was only to ask if he could borrow my homework to copy or something like that. It obviously wasn't too important, because he never came to ask me again. WAIT!

Actually…there was another time he wanted to ask me something "important", but before he could actually finish, some of his friends yelled out his name, and ran over to us in the courtyard after school, which meant I was once again left out, and left to leave. I caught Bakura's eye though, but for only a moment. He appeared almost…frustrated? Maybe I could ask him tonight, though! After all, maybe he asked me out so we could be alone, so he could ask me this question?

Hmm. But then, he said he wanted to kiss me…That still gives me the damned creeps, just thinking about him so close to me, my arms around his neck, and Ugh! Ryou, stop, stop, stop! I pound myself on the head with a fist, and stand up to glance to the clock once again.

4:54. And oh, hell. There's a pounding at the door, and my heart starts to race suddenly.

_Bakura…_

_**.black.hearts.**_

_God the Grand (e): -Cackle!- Ah-hah. A real cliff-hanger, don't you think! …Yeah, so it's probably not my best work. XD Fun to write though!_

_Err, anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this, and please don't forget to review, 'cause I need inspiration. _

_Anyway though, I'm -hoping- to have this done before the end of December, but one can never tell with my extreme procrastination powers. We'll see what happens though! _

_Gandalf: ….And thanks so much for reading, and have lovely Saturdays. Wooh!_


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow, I don't own Yuugiou? Yeah, I totally don't know how it happened either. I think Takahashi stole my idea or something, omg! 8D Just kidding!

YAY! Chapter 2 and only a year or so later! I'm faster than lightning, really.

Haha! Hope you all enjoy! 8DD

-

4:54. And oh, hell. There's a pounding at the door, and my heart starts to race suddenly.

Bakura…

-

"CRAP!" Ryou began to dash to the door, not wanting to make his date wait a second. After all, if Bakura had to wait any amount of time, who knew? Maybe he'd just change his mind altogether and tell Ryou to go 'suck on a cod' and not want to date him EVER again! …Or maybe Ryou was being a little dramatic because he wanted this so much. Well…not -so- much really. Heck, he didn't even care if he went on this date at all. It was just Bakura. Only Bakura. Only Bakura, the male he had occasional dreams about and had drooled over secretly for the past few mo-

AND DAMMIT! Another shriek and suddenly, a loud boom echoed throughout the apartment. Ryou was face-first on the floor, all thanks to a stupid shoe he had forgotten to put away. 'I am such an idiot…' It had been so loud, Bakura had to have heard it. He was going to know Ryou had fallen and _laugh; _laugh right in Ryou's face because he was such a dumbass. Really, he should've just given up on life right then because as soon as his class heard the story, he was going to be the joke of the school. …Even know Bakura didn't even know he had fallen and was only probably standing outside, cold, wondering what the hell was taking him so long.

…Another ding of the bell.

"Dammit!" Jumping to his feet, he rolled his eyes as he realized his whole body kinda ached from the fall. 'Great,' he thought to himself, 'What a perfect way to start out a date; IN PAIN!' It didn't matter though; really it didn't! So what if he had fallen over; the rest of the date would go perfectly and he wouldn't embarrass himself anymore-not even once!

"Coming!" Dashing to the door, Ryou hurriedly turned the knob, eyes widening when he saw Bakura standing there. He had known it was Bakura before but now that he was face-to-face with the male, it seemed so much more real.

He was going on his _first_ date with a guy so many girls longed for-that he, himself, though not being a girl, had longed for. Soft grassy hues met Bakura's and he dared to blink. Was this really going to happen? Was he only dreaming? Biting his lower lip, he realized Bakura was staring at him oddly. 'This isn't a dream!' Wasn't that sort-of a bad thing, to have your date already looking at you like you were insane? Ryou was too busy being happy that this was actually happening to care.

"Your…nose is bleeding."

"…What?" And he had already failed at not completely mortifying himself. Lifting his hand, he wiped it against his nose to see if this was true. His skin rubbed up against something awfully wet and now that he thought about it, he did smell something -odd- in his nose. "Oh my god!" Turning around, he dashed back into his house to the kitchen where the napkins were. Why of all the times he had to be nervous, did his nose have to pick -now- to bleed?! Now Bakura really probably thought he was an absolute freak! Speaking of Bakura, he had left him standing in the doorway! That was so impolite! Eyes widening, he dashed back to find his door closed and Bakura standing there in his living room, laughing.

"So…I'm guessing that was from the loud bang I heard? What did you do? Smack against a wall or something coming to the door?" Ryou wished he could die right then and there. He also wished that was the -real- reason his nose had started up because the real reason was just pathetic. He gripped his nose a little tighter and shook his head, averting Bakura's gaze.

"U-Uhm…not exactly. Sometimes, when I get really nervous or really warm, my nose…bleeds." Bakura couldn't help himself. He started to laugh again. Ryou sighed, figuring now was when his date was going to end. So much for his optimism; it seemed Bakura was already realizing just how much of a loser he really was. Screw first kiss; he was going to be lucky to even have Bakura look at him in the hallways anymore.

"That…is so ridiculously cute. You're kind-of a dork, no?"

"H-Huh?" Ryou's eyes widened. Bakura thought…that was cute? But he had also called him a dork. Was that bad? The way Bakura had said it though, it had seemed fond enough. Did that mean what Ryou had done was actually helping him instead of hurting him and he was going to get to go on this date after all?

Bakura moved in closer, hand setting itself atop Ryou's. A warmth spread throughout Ryou's body at the contact, not used to that kind-of thing. In fact, he couldn't remember ever being touched by anyone he had liked before-well, actually, before this year, he hadn't really ever had any hardcore crushed but… Fingers curling around the soft skin, he gently lifted Ryou's hand away from his nose, taking a peak before dropping his hand downwards. "It looks like it's stopping now. Did you want to wash up and head out or are you not ready to go?" Shaking his head, Ryou gave a bright smile as he moved his hand containing the napkin and lowered it down to his side.

"Yeah! I'll just go wash my hands and we can get out of here!"

So he hadn't ruined his date after-all and Bakura had touched him.

Okay, so he had -only- touched his hand to see if his nose was still bleeding, but at least it was a start.

-

"So, uhm…what are we going to do tonight anyway?" Peering to Bakura, Ryou watched him curiously. He awaiting an answer as they walked down the stairwell together, having left Ryou's apartment. Bakura turned to him, hand falling to his jeans pocket and gave a slight grin. He had quite a few things in store for tonight, of which he had a mind to reveal not a one of them. After all, that would be spoiling the surprise and what fun was there in that?

"Can't say, don't want to scare you too badly." And suddenly, a horrible thought arose in Ryou's head. Was this date a joke after all? Was this all made up to frighten him senseless and make him look like the biggest nerd in school? His eyes widened in anxiety at the thought. What if this was all some horrible, cruel bet Bakura had devised with his friends and the whole point of the evening was to freak Ryou out so badly he pissed his pants…!

…Or, okay, so maybe Ryou was exaggerating a bit but it could still happen! Eyes meeting Bakura's gaze, he was then laughed at, undoubtedly for his uneasy look. A hand lifted to ruffle Ryou's neatly brushed white locks as a chuckle left Bakura's throat. "I'm just kidding, Ryou. I just don't want to tell you because then it isn't any fun for me."

"O-Oh…" Now Ryou felt a little more than stupid. He was so jumpy tonight. How could he not be though? It wasn't like he got asked out every day-or any day for that matter. This was rare so he had to be a little cautious. When they made it down to ground level, Ryou fell a step behind and quietly followed Bakura to his car. Going over to the passenger door first, Bakura took out his keys to unlock the car door, opening it so Ryou could get in.

"For you, Princess…" At this, Ryou had to raise an eyebrow. Was it really such a good thing to have your date calling you that? Ryou was a tad unsure. Either way, he lured himself into the car, grabbing his seatbelt.

"Thanks…Prince?" Bakura gave a slight grin and closed his door. He then ran around the car to the driver's seat and unlocked his own door, hopping in.

"Actually, I prefer King. See, I think of it like this; if I'm a Prince, there's a good chance I'm your brother and that is sick. If I am the King, maybe I am…watching my step kids which would mean we weren't related or possibly, taking out a Princess from a completely different nation, that way, there's no problems to be had!" Ryou watched Bakura in a dumbfounded way. What in the…

How in the hell did that work out in Bakura's mind? There was still many things that could be wrong if he were the King! "But…if you were the Prince, you could just be my husband, which would've eliminated all problems in the first place? Besides, Isn't it still weird to date a step child and if you date step children, why couldn't you just be my step brother as a prince?" Ryou countered, still staring at the other crazily. Maybe Ryou just wasn't understanding Bakura's thought process? Or Bakura wasn't as intelligent as he had thought; one of the two.

"Well…" Giving a slight grin, Bakura leant back in his seat as he watched the other amusedly. "First off, marriage is a bit heavy for seventeen-year-olds, don't you think? I'd rather not have that much extra baggage at my age."

Ryou gasped, interrupting Bakura. "Then how would being my step dad be alright?!"

"Hey, hey!" Patting Ryou on the shoulder, Bakura chuckled. "Don't get so overly emotional now. If I am King, I have a lot of power, which might be worth trading in for having a little bit of extra baggage. Besides, if you're my wife, then you're my wife and I had to go through all the hassles of marrying you but if you're only my step kid with no blood relations-"

"Then you married someone else and slept with their kid instead? Isn't that kind-of worse?!"

"Ehh…" Shrugging, Bakura grinned sheepishly. "It all depends on how you look at it. But as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me; I just don't like being the Prince when I already know there's the possibility of being King! Sure, a Prince is high in the court, but not the highest. Why settle for sloppy seconds when you can go all the way to the top?"

"Because…you wouldn't be sleeping with your children?" Bakura scoffed. With the wave of his hands, he feigned a sulk, playfully glaring at Ryou.

"If you're going to be such a hag about it, then fine. You aren't the princess, you're the nanny that I only sleep with when my wife is out." Ryou glared right back, picking up his own pout. He lightly fwaped Bakura on the shoulder and then crossed his arms in a pout. How was that fair?! Using logic, he was banned from ever being true royalty? That was so like a true tyrant!

"Why can't I just be Queen, or better yet, the Emperor from a different nation?" Bakura sighed. Ryou just didn't get it, did he? The King was _the King_ and that was that. You don't go against the King's wish or fight with the King, it just is how he says and you go with the flow, kind-of like a river!

"Ryou, Ryou, Ryou…" He tsked, "I am the King and that is all that matters. I assign the placement of all peoples and what I saw is what my nation will be governed by. You are under my care and by being so, I govern you. Safety in return for a bit of your freedom-"

"Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed, absolutely frustrated at this point. "I'll take back my freedom and be unsafe, I don't care! I don't want to be a slut nanny and I don't want to be the Princess! I want to be my own Emperor!"

Chuckling, Bakura shook his head. A hand reached up and he gently swooped a finger along Ryou's cheek. Ryou froze in place, unsure of whether to lean in or be slightly weirded out. "I'm sorry but…I cannot give you that request. If I just let you have your own nation then…" Pausing, his eyes met Ryou's. "There's a chance you won't come back, so I can't grant you that." And suddenly, Ryou was even moreso confused than before. He wouldn't come back…? How did Bakura make that assumption out of Ryou just wanting to be Bakura's equal? Suddenly, he was like a puppy and going to run away at the first chance he got? What the _hell; _how did this even arrive out of a door being opened for himself?

Ryou gave a fervent sigh; this was getting ridiculous! Yet, with Bakura watching him like he was, he couldn't exactly get aggravated about his comment. Had there been some kind of truth behind Bakura's words? Was he really implying as Ryou thought? If so… Turning away from the intense earthen stair, Ryou looked out the window. He began to pretend to cough, just so he could hide the blush he was sure was creeping onto his cheeks. Did Bakura really like him as much as he liked him back or had it only been a complete joke? "I don't think…you'd need to worry about that…"

"Well, duh. You're too good a servant to do that." Though Bakura replied teasingly, he was all too sure like his own words, there was an underlying truth to them as well. Dropping the subject for the moment, he took one last look at his now silent date longingly before starting up the car.

-

Fifteen minutes later, the cream hued station wagon pulled up in front of a house in a neighborhood Ryou knew very little of. The houses all around it were very modern and it looked like a decent neighborhood to bring up kids in. The neighborhood was definitely the epitome of suburbia, that was for sure; every single house was built the same as the one two houses away from it. The lawns were all a sea of perfect green. There wasn't a thing missing from this neighborhood. One might've even mistaken it for a movie scene, it was so cliché.

The most important question of all had yet to be answered though; why, of all the places in Domino were they here? This was quite a ways away from where Bakura and Ryou lived. The area wasn't urban, but quite a few minutes away from the metropolitan area. For a moment, Ryou had thought that it was possibly Bakura's house but why in the world would he have attended Domino High if there were closer high schools to him? No, that couldn't have been it. There was some other reason…

Was there a party? Was this a friend of Bakura's? He had wanted to ask the whole way here only…the radio had been playing and after their first conversation, Bakura had grown soundless. Ryou hadn't been sure if he was mad because Ryou said something stupid or if he was just as much at a loss of what to say as Ryou had been. He didn't want to be the one to end the awkwardness and say something moronic so he had stuck to not saying anything at all. Now, curiosity was killing him though as the car parked permanently and Bakura removed the keys from the ignition. He had to ask. "Bakura…uhm…why are we stopping here?" His voice asked gently, eyes gleaming with the cluelessness he felt inside. Bakura turned to the male with a grin and undid his own seat belt.

"Get out of the car and I will show you." Ryou's brain went blank. What in the world…?

"Bakura…is this some kind of joke?"

A frustrated sigh. "Ryou, just get out of the car and you'll see!" Nodding hesitantly, Ryou undid his seatbelt and opened up the passenger door to climb out. When he got to his feet and closed the door, it only took a few seconds more for Bakrua to join him.

"You are about to experience the best night of your life!" Bakura chimed, mischievousness written all over his face. Ryou gulped; the poor teen had no idea what to expect. Bakura, as usual, was being quite unpredictable and as he moved to open up the trunk, Ryou was almost anxious as to what he was going to yank out.

"Uhm…"

Ryou almost face-faulted when he saw what was in Bakura's trunk. Bakura took out two heavy cotton sheets, a pair of scissors, and two sets of sunglasses. "No way…"

"Mh'm."

"You are not about to…" A nod signified what Ryou had feared most. He _had _to be kidding. They were -not- going to do this!

"Yes, Ryou, we are. What? Are you scared you won't make as sexy of a ghost as me?"

-

Closing his eyes, Ryou couldn't believe he had given in; damn Bakura! Why did he have to be so unbearably good looking? This was ridiculous and he had no doubt he looked as such! Here he was, 5'8", wearing the cheesiest, ghettoist Halloween costume ever at the age of _17_. Oh, and this wasn't even a prank or a practical joke he was playing with friends; this was what his date had chosen to do with him! There had to be a camera somewhere hidden because this had to be one of the most humiliating things Ryou had ever done. Here he stood, head-to-toe, draped in a sheet with eyeholes cut out of it, cleverly disguised by a pair of hot pink sunglasses.

"Oh come on, quit being such a sour-sport Ryou. It's Halloween, you're supposed to dress up!"

"…When you're _five."_ Sulking, Ryou crossed his arms beneath his sheet. He refused to even turn around and look at Bakura. He was actually almost to the point where he was truly irritated. Bakura couldn't really like him. He had gotten his hopes up. His first date, this couldn't be it… Why would anyone want to spend their first date out like this, dressed up in tacky costumes? This was something you would do to a person you hated, or so Ryou thought.

Rolling his eyes, Bakura hobbled over-very carefully- to lean against Ryou. "Oh, quit. You don't have to be five to actually have a good time. Ryou, look at me." Shaking his head, Ryou stood exactly where he was, glaring though dark lenses at the cement beneath him. He refused to turn around until Bakura let him take this stupid costume off!

"…" When Ryou didn't budge, Bakura decided he would take matters into his own hands. If Ryou wasn't going to turn around so Bakura could see him, then _fine. _Letting go of Ryou, before the boy could swirl a different way to hide himself, Bakura jumped in front of him to see the costume completely. It didn't take ten seconds for Bakura to burst out laughing. Ryou's head lowered even moreso in humiliation. There was no way this could be _happening._ Yet…as Bakura lifted Ryou's head with his hand, something sparked inside of Ryou the moment he saw Bakura.

Suddenly, Ryou was laughing too. He hid his mouth behind his hand and softly giggled into it, eyeing his date. Seeing Bakura dressed like this-Ryou didn't know. Something about Bakura in that costume made things so much better. Bakura wasn't just laughing at him; they were laughing at each other. "I h-hope you know…you look d-dumb!" He stuttered out between giggles. Bakura grinned.

"I thought you looked cute but…" Shrugging, he let his sheet-clad hand attempt to find Ryou's. "I guess I just have strange tastes." And to be honest, he obviously did. Who else would take their date trick-or-treating? But maybe slightly-off was just what Ryou needed? Smiling slightly at the complement, Ryou shook his head and gave Bakura's hand a light squeeze through the sheets.

"Come on and take me to do this before I change my mind, alright?" Not that it would've ever happened. Even if Ryou felt stupid doing this, he didn't really think Bakura was trying to do any harm to Ryou by going out like this. After all, if he was dressing up as a ghost himself, what exactly was he going to get out of it? Ryou hadn't been trick-or-treating in so long… Maybe being out here would be fun? Of course it would be, there wasn't a doubt in his mind. He was with Bakura and Bakura had yet to ever bore him-not that he could; Ryou alone was perhaps the most boring of them all.

Nodding, Bakura walked carefully back to the trunk, grabbing out two pumpkin-shaped pales. "Alright then! Let's get started. Whoever has the most candy by the end wins and that, Ryou, will be me."

Rolling his eyes, Ryou shook his head. "I very much doubt that since we'll get the same amount! We're going to be going to the same houses! How can you get more candy if we're getting the same amount?" And there Ryou was with that logic again. Psh, but that didn't matter any. Even if they were going together, it didn't mean that they would necessarily get the same amount. Ryou, however, was clueless to Bakura's tactics and scheming of how exactly to win this contest. Besides, the prize was going to be one very worth fighting for.

Smirking, Bakura eyed Ryou with a hint of hunger, making Ryou a little nervous. "And…just to let you know, if I win this contest, you have to have sex with me. Tonight."

…Ryou's eyeballs nearly sky-dived out of his head. Sex?! With Bakura?! He…He couldn't be serious! They barely knew each other! Ryou didn't even know Bakura's mother's name or even his address! They hadn't even _kissed _and Bakura already wanted to do that with…him? A mad blush rushed over Ryou's face. He just stood there frozen, contemplating over the idea. Even If he wanted to-WHICH HE DIDN'T-…NO! What was he thinking!? He wasn't even in love with Bakura and they weren't even dating! There was no way he'd let that be the prize! Just as he was about to open his mouth to protest, Bakura started to chuckle.

"I'm just kidding you dolt! I wouldn't really make you do that…unless you wanted to, of course." Giving Ryou a wink beneath thick black sunglasses, he began to laugh again, starting off to get to the sidewalk. "A kiss and all of your candy will suffice for now."

Ryou stood in place, taking this in. A kiss…and all of his candy? Eyeing Bakura as he headed off, Ryou wasn't sure if he minded losing or not. Would that really be the way he got his first kiss? But it wasn't fair! He couldn't just lose because he liked Bakura and wanted him…to kiss him; no! Ryou had to fight back-fire with fire. He had to try his hardest to win and get his own ideal prize. Of course, he had no idea what this would be but he'd figure it out sooner or later! "Wait!" he cried, dashing after Bakura. He was careful not to trip on the edges of the sheet as he ran toward the other. Stopping once he was at his side, heading up to their first house, Ryou's hand reached out to place itself on Bakura's bicep. "And…what if I win?"

Grinning, Bakura shrugged. "Then I guess…you'll get what you want, won't you? I bet you wanted the sex, didn't you? Dang Ryou, I always knew you were dirtier than everyone thought!" Bakura snickered, imagining the look that Ryou was likely adorning under that sheet.

If Bakura had X-Ray vision, he would've been right. Smacking Bakura in the side with the pumpkin bucket, Ryou sulked. "Psh, you wish!"

"I know I do," Bakura purred, grinning. "You don't have any idea how incredibly sexy you look in that ghost costume. It makes me want to rip off all my clothing and spread my legs for you; _oh, Ryou!" _At the fake moan, Ryou gave a low growl. Bakura wasn't surprised to be hit harder with that bucket upside his head a couple of seconds later.

"Oh quit! That is not what I want at all!" Giving a huff, Ryou turned away from Bakura to start up the stairway. Just because of those comments, he was definitely going to win just so he could make Bakura miserable!

"You know…maybe I should change what I want at the end now. I want to be just like you! I want you to be my love slave if I win too!"

Ryou glared at the door before him. "Just be lucky you're a few steps away from me right now, or I might really have to smack you."

"Noted." And he intended on doing so until he got his candy because then possibly Ryou would be too busy to hit him.

Lifting his hand, Ryou's cornered finger rang the door bell. Turning away over his shoulder for a moment, Ryou took notice of how light it really was as of yet. It was overcast and the sky was still a bit dark but not because it was late. It made Ryou wonder if Bakura came trick-or-treating this early every year he had ever gone. When his parents used to take him, it was completely dark by the time they'd head out. He could still remember standing by the door one year with his sister, dressed up as a Ninja Turtle, just waiting for his dad to hurry up so they could go…

Ryou, lost in his thought, didn't even take notice as a middle-aged woman answered the door. Gasping, he was surprised when the words "Trick-or-treat!" sounded out from behind him.

"T-Trick-or-treat!" he cried afterwards, turning to the woman.

"Oh my, you're quite a tall little boy, aren't you?" At the snort he heard behind him, he wanted to extend his foot back and kick Bakura in the shin.

"Yes, I suppose so!" Ryou chimed back happily, trying to be polite as two mini candy bars were put into his bucket. "Thank you so much!" Taking a step backwards, he made his way down the stairwell, hitting Bakura lightly on his back as he walked down.

"Hey!" Bakura sulked as he made his way up a step so the woman could put candy into his bowl too. She eyed him quite strangely, noticing just how tall he was. 5'11" and still trick-or-treating? This kid had to have had a very fast growth spurt or was just way too old but still doing this anyway. Hesitantly, she dropped two candy bars in, frowning at him.

"You know, you should really learn to save some for the kids."

"And you need to learn how to shut your mouth, bitchhead." Snickering, he turned around and made his way down the stairs, not even caring when the lady yelled at him to get off her property. Like Bakura cared, he was already going to be off it anyway when he got to the next house, the dumb broad! He already got his candy anyway and that was all that counted.

Hearing this commotion, Ryou raised a silvery brow as Bakura approached him at his place standing on the side walk. What had that been all about? What had Bakura said to make the woman so angry? "Uhm…"

"Meh." Waving his hand, Bakura strutted his way to the next house. "Don't even worry about it. That beast just got what was coming to her is all." Ryou had a feeling she hadn't done anything as horrible to deserve what Bakura probably said to her but he dropped it there. Besides, he still had a competition to worry about and he couldn't get off-track now. Ryou followed behind Bakura, attempting to catch up yet again.

"So, how long are you going to make me do this?" Ryou asked, peering to the male with a slight smile. Bakura began to tromp through the neighbor's yard, much to Ryou's distress. It wasn't that walking through a lawn was a big deal but it was still a little inconsiderate! Sighing, he didn't want to take forever so he followed suit.

"Mm, until I say so," Bakura said, turning around to peer to the other which was a bit hard since a bit of sheet blocked his view no matter which way he looked. "Now come on! If you keep straggling behind, we'll never find out if who's going to be on their knees by the end of the night!"

Once again, that pumpkin pummeled Bakura's head.

-

"Trick-or-treat!"

House after house for the last two hours, Bakura and Ryou had been busy attempting to get as much candy as they possibly could. Bakura had even went overboard a few times, just taking more candy than was offered to him. It was obvious to Ryou he was trying very hard to win this competition of theirs, not to mention as time went open, the completion also got more fierce. They'd been joking the entire time and telling each other just how badly it was going to suck when one of them went down in the end. Even know Bakura was currently cheating and probably did have more candy right now, it didn't matter. He'd still find a way to win in the end, even if it seemed impossible.

"So Ryou, when are you just going to give up?" Bakura inquired, grinning a bit tiredly. Two hours now they had been wearing these clever costumes and it was getting a bit cold, not to mention the costumes were getting to the point where the two both wanted to just throw them off. Sometimes, the sheets would slip and they would have to stop just to readjust. Ryou couldn't even count the number of times his sunglasses would just randomly fall from his face. Even if it would've taken more time to put on a different set of costumes, it would've been worthwhile just to not have to stop. Ryou had even mentioned that but…Bakura being Bakura, he didn't agree. Bakura liked to be different and liked to have fun and to him, wearing these costumes was an amusing thing. Ryou supposed he was right as well. The point of it was that they were overly tacky and cliché and that was why Bakura had wanted to do it. It was the lamest costume idea to ever use but at the same time, it was one of the best.

As for giving up…that was something Ryou was not going to do. He was about ready to quit trick-or-treating though! He didn't want to lose but…his feet were so tired, he just wanted to sit down and eat! He hadn't had anything really since he had come home that day. He had been too busy concentrating and getting ready for the date, he never found time to eat. He had a mostly full bucket of candy with him, sure, but he wanted some kind of real sustenance. He wanted to mention it, but at the same time Ryou didn't want to whine. He was having a lot of fun out here with Bakura and he didn't want it to stop. Besides, if he said he was ready to go, would Bakura just drop him off and have the night be over? "Not planning on it, not ever; until I win at least!"

Huffing, Bakura glared at the boy, shivering slightly. "When are you going to realize that won't happen? I already have more candy than you and it isn't likely that you'll ever catch up! You might as well just let me win already! Besides, it's freaking cold and I'm tired of walking. Let me win!" Shaking his head, Ryou giggled.

"No! How can you want to quit already Bakura? It is your own game! You can't quit your own game before I want to! Doesn't that make you just a little bit lamer for even trying to?" Soft eyes gazed to Bakura through dark shades. A shiver erupted from him as well as a gust of fall wind rolled by. It was dark now and like the sun, the weather had dropped as well. The later it got, the more noticeable this fact was getting.

Noticing this, Bakura frowned slightly. "Ryou…you're shaking! You're cold too! Come onnn can't we quit already?" Bakura whined, sulking beneath his sheet. They both took a step to the side as a large group of costumed children walked right by. Now since it was later, the streets of the neighborhood were starting to get increasingly full with children.

Shrugging, Ryou wound his arm tighter around himself. "That's alright. I'd rather freeze than lose."

"Ugh! Come onnn. Fine, one more house and the King declares this contest over!" A thought came to Ryou's mind and Ryou nodded, smiling.

"Fine, I concur." Of course, Bakura had no idea why exactly Ryou agreed so easily. Sure, he probably thought it was a little strange since the boy had just been fighting to keep on going but…

Grinning, Ryou raced ahead of Bakura to the next house before Bakura could reach it. "Last one there is a rotting fish!" Bright eyes shined happily under dark glasses as he dashed his way up the stairs to the door, giving a sound knock.

"Wait up you little shit!" Dashing after, Bakura had just barely reached the bottom stair when the door opened.

"Trick-or-treat!" Ryou cried.

"Cute costume! Here you are s-sweety," some old lady stuttered, placing a candy bar into his bucket.

"Thank you!" And at that, Ryou turned to head back down the stairs. Just as he did this though, a loud gasp left his mouth as he staired down at Bakura.

"O-Oh my god, what is that?!" He said in a disgusted tone. Bakura's brow raised, having absolutely no clue what Ryou was talking about.

"I…don't…"

"NO! In there!" Taking Bakura's basket in his free hand, Ryou looked into the basket. Jack pot. Laughing, he ran down the stairs with both pumpkin pails in hand, leaving a very clueless Bakura behind.

"I won! Right now, I have the most candy and I win!" Hearing Ryou's words, Bakura's eyes widened. This competition was not supposed to happen like this! Kids were starting on their way up the stairs on either side of Bakura by now, since he had stood there so long. Running down the stairs, Bakura sulked and tossed aside his ghost costume, clutching it in a hand as he made to catch up with the laughing Ryou.

"That isn't fair in the fucking least, cheater!"

"It is so!" Ryou countered, "You never actually gave rules to this game, you just said whoever has all the most candy at the end wins! Right now, I have your candy and my own, meaning I win!" Bakura blinked; technically, Ryou was -right-. There were no official rules other than you had to have the most and in his hands, Ryou had the most, even if he did get it underhandedly.

Bakura, admitting defeat, sulked. "Fine, have it your way, you butthead. You win."

Grinning, Ryou bowed, ghost costume shifting a little as he did so, making it so he couldn't see. "Thank you! So, I win whatever I want, right?" Frowning, Bakura nodded hesitantly.

"Yes. Why, what do you want? To make porn or something?" Ryou gasped, cheeks warming.

"No, that is -not- what I want, Bakura! Not at all!" At the horrified look no Ryou's face, Bakura had to laugh. Patting the boy on the back as they began to walk back to the car, Bakura was very glad to be done with that costume, having enough to do with sheets for a lifetime. It looked like a good idea and maybe it looked pretty sweet but wearing a sheet for hours wasn't an easy task because the damned thing liked the

"Then what do you want?" Ryou blinked, thinking about this as his candy jostled along as they walked. He could have -anything- from Bakura he wanted. He could have…a kiss, if he wanted, but that was kind-of embarrassing to ask for unless you were Bakura. Is that what he -wanted- though? Well, yeah, he did want that, but he didn't want the candy to be the only reason he got his wish.

Actually…what he wanted was…

But how could he -say- that?

"Can it only be -one- thing or a few correlating to one-another?"

Bakura shrugged, "I don't know, it was your idea, dummy. You said you get 'whatever' you want so tell me, what does 'You want?"

So he could do it but…

Did he have the -guts- to actually ask that? That he wasn't sure of. He would try though and if it happened, it happened, but if it didn't…

Then maybe it would later? He was trying to be -positive-. He was already feeling shady about the idea but he didn't want to disregard it completely. After all, Bakura did want to kiss him and had asked him out on a date, hadn't he? Didn't that mean -something-?

"Well…I want…" Ryou's eyes peered down to his feet, as his bit down on his lip. Bakura's eyes washed over him curiously, wondering what on earth Ryou would ask for. Probably nothing big; after all, Ryou was chaste. He wouldn't ask for anything extreme.

Could Ryou really _say _this though? What if Bakura said 'no'? He was going to be brave, he was going to be-"Iwantyoutogooutwithmeforgood," he said hurriedly, looking away. Bakura's eyes widened and he grinned at the words that had been echoed out of Ryou's mouth.

"Could you repeat _that?_ I don't think I heard you correctly," he murmured, arms crossing as he eyed the male with both buckets of candy in hand.

Ryou's cheeks tinged pink and he wasn't sure if he would be able to repeat it again. "U-Uhm…" He looked up to Bakura anxiously. Did he really have to say it again? Maybe he could just…

But before he knew what was happening, warm lips were on his own. Ryou gasped and dropped both baskets of candy and his costume onto the sidewalk. The contents spilled all over but he didn't care. A soft murmur left the boy's lips and his arms reached up to curve around Bakura's neck. He was pulled flush up against Bakura's body soon after, Bakura's tongue sneaking into his mouth to deepen the kiss.

Screw trick-or-treating with Bakura; kissing him was a _hundred_ times better.

His tongue stroked against Bakura's as his head tilted to the side, letting Bakura explore further into his mouth. Maybe he should've just let Bakura win after all, and then they could've been doing this two or three minutes sooner. '

And it was over all too soon for both. Ryou had to pull away to breathe properly, but it didn't matter too much because Bakura's arms were still wrapped warmly around him.

"So, tell me Ryou, how long have you found me so _damn _sexy?" Ryou scoffed and slapped the male on the shoulder playfully.

"Well, it certainly wasn't your car that drove me in."

"Ahh," Bakura chuckled, "Well it definitely wasn't your bass shirt, either." Ryou giggled as well, cheeks warming as he looked down to Bakura's sweater fabric.

"Then what was it?"

Bakura paused for a moment. Why had he liked Ryou so much from the start? Well of course, first…"You're cute. Hmm, you're smart, you're too nice and you really know how to rock a fish shirt…" Bakura lifted a hand to drum on his chin, Ryou glaring playfully at him. "But most of all…because…you're just you and I don't think I need to list any more reasons than that." Ryou smiled and met the male's ember depths. That was an answer he could be satisfied with.

"So, you never did give me an answer…" Bakura grinned mischievously, pulling Ryou's body closer. Ryou laughed and kissed the male shyly again.

"And you never gave me one either…" Bakura blinked. Hadn't he just answered-

Ryou really was too naïve.

Bakura crashed his lips against Ryou's once again, more forcefully this time. "I thought the first one answered it all…" Yet again, another answer Ryou was plenty satisfied with.

-

A big grin was apparent on Ryou's face the next morning when he came in an hour late for school. Even after a period of boring mathematics, he still couldn't get the smile to go away. He was at his locker now between classes, just about to put his book inside when Joey approached him.

He eyed Ryou curiously, blonde brows lifting. "Hey…Ry?" he questioned, blinking when the boy whirled around, smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Yes, Joey?" His voice was so light hearted and cheerful, it almost made Joey's ears bleed.

"Ehh…you look like a mess." And it was true. Ryou's hair was mussed and there were black circles beneath his eyes. Joey also noticed he had forgotten to change from bed, which wasn't a frequent thing for Ryou. He wore a dark hoody a size too large and sweatpants that hung off his figure-but it didn't look like Ryou cared at all, which was so unlike his friend, who always tried so hard to be neat.

Ryou blinked, looking down to his clothes. He shrugged, continuing in his happy daze, gently trading his math book for a Japanese one. "I just woke up late is all."

Joey could barely believe himself. In all the years he had known his friend, being late was never something Ryou was lighthearted about. He was about to say something when Bakura approached, giving Ryou a very suspicious smirk. Ryou giggled and gave him a wave and suddenly, Joey was very in the dark.

"What the hell happened with you two last night?"

Bakura chuckled, looking to Ryou for a moment before gazing back to Katsuya. "Ryou got scared last night so I had to keep him company is all." Ryou laughed and gave the male an adoring look before the male took off for class, hands inside his checkered pajama pockets.

Joey blinked…

And he blinked again. He didn't _need_ to know anymore.

-

After school, Bakura and Ryou found themselves curled up on Ryou's bed in his apartment, a yawn leaving Bakura's mouth.

"I didn't mean to keep you up all last night. We could've gone to bed after we egged those houses." He opened his eyes and turned his head to his soft-eyes boyfriend, a small smile on his lips.

Ryou laughed, arm tightening around Bakura's thin frame. "No, that wouldn't have been fun! Then we couldn't have scared Malik in the middle of his make out session with Mariku." Bakura snorted, leaning in to kiss the boy's nose tip.

"Mm, that's true. And Halloween can't pass without gorging and watching a scary movie or two."

"Oh?" Ryou chortled, eyes meeting Bakura's in question. He grinned and pressed his forehead to the male's. "And what about what we did _after _the movie?"

Bakura snickered, kissing the boy's lips. "Well, it couldn't be helped. There was no way I could've left you home all alone and _oh-so lonely_ after the movie. That would've just been cruel." Ryou's cheeks burned, but he laughed nonetheless.

"Mm…" he closed his eyes and relaxed in his boyfriend's arms, cuddling close. "Suddenly, Halloween is my absolute favorite holiday.

The funny thing was, Bakura was thinking the same thing, too.

-

END!!!

-

Ryou was made shorter for the purpose of it being cute that Bakura towers over him a bit!

Omg, I AM DONE! And I only forgot every single thing I wrote, since I wrote it over a year ago. xD Quick huh?! I'm really surprised by how many reviews this story got in the first place considering it was only one chapter! Way more popular than I expected! Ahh! But thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I hope the chapter was worth the wait! I tried to make it very fluffy and nice because in life, there never seems to be enough of either. 8D I can't help but be so proud of myself! I actually finished it. XD WOOH FOR ME!

Thanks again, everyone, and please review one last time, but if not, thanks for reading and I hope it was bomb!

I dig you all and have the best weekend!

WATCH OUT FOI SHAWRKS! 8D


End file.
